Good and Evil
by BrushbetheUndead
Summary: this is only a small snippit of what is to come of Good and Evil, a tale of a Rohanian Stallion who crosses paths with the Elf Legolas, and entwines in a eternal bond of friendship during the Fellow ships journey.Please Review!


_I snorted in agitation from the elf's mockery of my actions, pawing the ground as I continued on my way. Legolas, when we arrived at the gate, left me waiting by a small chestnut pony named Bill and Samwise who was softly stroking the pony's mane. Legolas told me he was to leave for a short while to prepare for things he and he alone would need. Birds sang and danced above my head as I waited patiently, swishing my tail from side to side. The morning still clutched to night's chill, my hide twitching from the cool breeze. I glanced back to the stairs at the far right in front of me when I heard the soft patter off the hobbits Merry and Pippin's feet. I nickered in welcome as they came forth, Gimli the dwarf not too far behind them. Pippin immediately came to me, rubbing my muzzle as he chattered excitedly to Merry. I enjoyed Merry's company, for he seemed like a reasonable young hobbit, green eyes seeming to glitter with wisdom beyond his years. I shivered when a cold wind blew about my legs, dancing about to prevent them from falling asleep. My gaze was sent back to the stairway when Frodo came down with an elderly hobbit, carefully assisting him down the steps. Frodo turned and embraced the old hobbit, my sharp ears catching the whisper," Goodbye Bilbo."_

_So that was Bilbo! Bilbo patted Frodo on his back, a thin smile on the weathered face as he walked back up the stairs, but was startled when Aragorn came trotting to the edge of the stairway. He apologized, Legolas coming from behind him with a broad smile on his face. Aragorn turned to the elf, smiling as well as he leaned back to whisper in Legolas' sensitive ears, I left surprised for I could not hear a single word he said! Whatever he said made Legolas grin even broader, and gently push Aragorn's shoulder._

"_I cannot believe you!" I heard him jest, Aragorn chuckling. I snorted and cocked my head as I watched the two curiously. What were they talking about? If I didn't know any better, I would have said they were talking about me! Aragorn rested a hand on Legolas' shoulder as they came down the stairs, still whispering in the elf's ear, yet only to be batted away. Aragorn barked a laugh, though he backed off. Now that it all was over, I lowered my head to the little grass I could find, and began to graze, but only to rear my head up when I heard Legolas giggle. In truth, I never had heard an elf's giggle, and I was very glad I did. It was a sweet sound, coated with merriment and joy. I was very much pleased when I heard it, perking my ears forward in hoping to hear it once more. I stared at the elf, watching his bright face lighten even brighter with a smile, the sun sending what appeared a halo around his golden head. I was amazed by how easily he could change his moods. His concern was deep, his anger intimidating, and his joy pleasant. I just hoped I never had to see his sorrow! Legolas noticed me staring at him, the joy and happiness once on his face covered by concern._

"_My friend," he called." Are you alright?"_

_I broke my stare, blinking and gently shaking my mane." Yes, yes I am fine. I admit though your giggle transfixed me. I have never heard an elf giggle before. I hope to hear it again."_

_Much to my amusement, Legolas did giggle once more, catching the attention of Aragorn. He leaned on Legolas' shoulder, asking," What is he saying?"_

"_He says I have a nice giggle." Legolas replied, making Aragorn bark with laughter._

"_He complimented your giggle?"_

"_Aye, he complimented my giggle."_

_They both laughed, yet it ended shortly when Boromir came cautiously walking towards us, glaring over at me. I pinned my ears at him, slightly baring my teeth in warning. I did not like that man. There was something about him that tied my stomach up in knots. I would watch him carefully from then on. Much to our appreciation, Gandalf finally came with Lord Elrond to see us off, numerous elves following. Gandalf left Elrond's side to stand at mine as Elrond declared," The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom. And you who travel with him neither oath nor bond is forcing you to go farther than you whim."_

_I glanced over to Aragorn, surprised to see him smiling warmly at an elf in the crowd. I followed his gaze to see a breathe taking she elf, bark colored hair falling over her shoulders, blue ocean eyes swimming in tears. Who was she, I wondered. His love? Or a sibling?_

"_Farewell." Elrond said." Hold true to your purpose. And may the blessings of elves, men, and the free folk, be with you."_

"_The fellowship awaits the ring-bearer." Gandalf declared. Frodo turned unsurely to the mouth of the gate, yet continued to walk out, all of the rest of the Fellowship following. My heart was pounding in my chest, unable to control the rear I did. I dropped down, tossing my thick black mane as Legolas collected my reins and led me on. I perked my ears forward when I heard Frodo whisper," Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?"_

"_Left." Gandalf answered, so Frodo turned left, and we departed from Rivendell. As we crossed the bridge of the great elven city and to our fate, I glanced back at the silent beauty of its own. I looked back at Legolas who gave me a warm smile and a reassuring pat on the withers. We went on without ceasing, the lands appearance changing dramatically from silver forests, hills where stones peeked from the grass, plains of luscious green grass, to grey cliffs hanging over blue waters._

"_We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days." Gandalf told us when we finally rested near a cluster of boulders the size of homes." If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us."_

_I watched as Boromir attempted to teach the hobbits in the ways of sword fighting, breathing in the smell of bacon and eggs Sam was cooking drifting into my nostrils._

"_There our road turns east, to Mordor."_

_I raised my head from my grazing to watch Boromir when he complimented Pippin," Good! Very good!"_

_They started again, Aragorn sitting not too far as he watched, smoking on his pipe._

"_Move your feet." He instructed between puffs of smoke._

"_Hmm, that's good Pippin!" Merry remarked as it was now his turn._

"_Thanks!" Pippin chirped, face beaming._

"_Faster." Merry told Boromir as he picked up his sword, and made a lunge at Boromir. I smiled, wishing I could learn._

" _So."_

_I turned to see Frodo and Sam looking at me from their cooking, smiles on their faces._

"_What is your name?" Frodo asked." I have never seen you about before."_

_I glanced to Legolas, giving a slight nicker to him. He looked up from his thoughts, and stood up. I motioned him over, the elf complying. _

"_They ask of my name." I informed him, Legolas nodding as he turned to the hobbits. He told them, Sam sitting upright._

"_You're a rather tall horse, begging your pardon, though to us most horses are rather tall. Yet you seem to be taller than most." He stuttered, apparently shy._

"_I come from the Kingdom of Rohan. I admit, I am unusually tall for my kind." I laughed. The hobbits seemed to enjoy my laughter, and chipped in. yet our laughter stopped when we heard Gimli say," If anyone was to ask my opinion; which I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around!"_

_Gandalf looked to him thoughtfully as he smoked his pipe._

"_Gandalf, "Gimli called," we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."_

_Gandalf seemed to tense as Gimli spoke, slowly shaking his head as he replied," No Gimli, I would not take the roads into Moria unless I had no other choice."_

_The dwarf frowned upon the old wizard's answer, yet he let it go. I was startled when Legolas left my side and leapt nimbly upon a boulder, gazing out to the horizon with a troubled expression. I looked at him awkwardly, trying to see what he saw. Why, it was nothing but a small black cloud! I whinnied with laughter, as I called," What is the matter Legolas? Afraid of a little weather?"_

_The elf did not respond, yet I shook it off, thinking no more of it. Meanwhile, I was busy being entertained when Boromir accidentally cut Merry's wrested, and hastened to apologize. Yet it was unheeded, for the angered hobbit kicked poor Boromir in the knee! Boromir cried out as he clutched his knee, the hobbit Pippin joining in, hitting Boromir in the hip with his sword's hilt. Finally the hobbits tackled Boromir to the ground, laughing in merriment of their foolishness. Aragorn chuckled as he walked to them, resting his hands on the hobbit's shoulders._

"_Gentlemen that enough!" he declared. Merry and Pippin looked to one another, childish grins on their faces. They grasped the backs of Aragorn's legs, and pulled his feet out from under him, the poor man crashing down on his back. I neighed with laughter, joining in the fun by taking the back of Frodo's hood and lifting him off the ground. The hobbits squealed, and laughed as he thrashed about, crying," Tessar! Let go of me! TESSAR!!"_

"_For the Shire!!" Merry cried as he leapt on Aragorn._

"_Ah!!!" Pippin squealed," boromir's got my arm!!"_

_I nickered and whinnied between the cloth in my mouth, but stopped when I heard Sam say," What is that?"_

_I put Frodo down, gazing to where Legolas was staring at cautiously._

"_Nothing," Gimli declared," It's just a wistful cloud."_

"_It's moving fast." Said Boromir." Against the wind." _

_We all stared at the "cloud" until it came closer. I still couldn't tell what it was when Legolas finally cried," Crebain from Dubland!"_

"_Hide!!" Aragorn ordered, grabbing Frodo and Sam. Gandalf took hold of Merry and Pippin, shielding them in the cover of the bushes. Legolas took hold of my reins, and pulled me to a tall bush, yet I still stuck out from the top. Legolas thought fast, crying to me," Lay down!!" immediately, I fell onto my barrel, much to Legolas' relief for I was now completely submerged. As were the others hid, I did not know. My heart pounded in my chest as we waited, waited patiently for the Crebain to take their leave. I could hear the crowing, the flutter of their wings upon each other as they searched for us. I barely breathed, for in fear they would hear that too. At last, they were gone as quick as they came. Everyone came creeping from their hiding, checking each other if they were ok. I looked at Gandalf, noticing the grim expression on his face as he stated," Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched."_

_We all gazed to him as he looked up at the white mountains behind us, declaring," We must take the paths through Caradhras!" _

_I shook my mane as we started towards the foot of the mountains, which was a rather long walk and the chattering hobbits were not helping my aching fetlocks. I flicked my ears to the hobbits that were walking parallel of me, hearing Merry say," I dunno Pip. That stallion stands 18 hands at most! I could try it, but I can't guarantee anythin'."_

_I cocked my head slightly. What were they up to? _

"_Oh come on Merry! Give it a try! I'll give you the last of my Ole Toby if you do it…" Pippin persuaded. I watched as Merry contemplated this bargain, a mischievous look in his eye. A broad grin formed on his face as he prepared himself for a run, glancing at Pippin. _

"_Alright Pip. I'll do it. For the Tobey."_

"_Are you sure you ought to be doing this? You could get in serious trouble with the elf." Frodo pointed out, bless his little soul. Merry double taked at him, thought for a minute, then replied," No."_

"_Ah come now Mr. Frodo. They have to learn someday." Sam smirked._

"_That's just it Sam." Frodo replied. I braced myself as Merry sprinted towards me, and leapt. He had made the jump, clinging onto my shaggy winter hide desperately. I pinned my ears, not at all enjoying this, and reared, giving my hardest crow hop. Merry gave a yelp as he flew off, and hit the ground. I snorted at him, and with tail held high trotted off to Gandalf's side, listening for Frodo's continuation of his sentence." I don't think they'll ever learn."_

_I was surprised I could even hear him over Pippin's insane laughter._

_We finally reached the base, the snow becoming frequent as well as the rocks as we started up. The snow became deeper, the ice slicker; so slick that I continuingly tripped and slid, bruises starting to form on my sleek black legs. Legolas stopped the group to wrap my legs with cloth to stop the bruising, the whole while I was swiping his back with my upper lip in gratitude. Once he was finished, we continued on. I glanced back at Bill the Pony, my heart bending from the pity of the sight of him tripping over himself, the weights on his back not helping his struggle. I smiled at him, and gently took off a few of his heaviest weights, placing them on my own back._

"_Let me help you." I softly said, a weak smile on Bill's own face." Thank you" He replied gratefully._

_I gave a nod to him, and continued on my way. I looked to Legolas, noticing a bright smile on his fair face._

"_What?" I grinned._

"_It just amazes me about how much you are like your mother." He replied." Never selfish, yet always helping others."_

_I trotted to his side, my eyes grave._

"_How do you know my mother?"_

_Legolas would not answer my question, agitating me._

"_Legolas…" I called; my tone seemed to melt the elf's silence. He sighed when he realized I was dead serious, and answered," Your mother was an elven horse from Mirkwood. My father gave her to Théoden when his son Theodred was born in hopes to end the suffocation of their relationship." His sapphire blue eyes glanced into my ocean blue eyes, full of pain and hurt as he breathed in deep like he was holding something back that wanted out desperately. He didn't speak for a while, and I fell silent. At last he spoke again, his tone soft and low," I was raised with her. When I heard she had died giving birth to you, I was devastated."_

_That wretched at my heart. It felt like someone had dropped a boulder in me and threw me over a cliff! The way he said that just set me on fire. I wished to turn on him, to unleash all my hurtful anger, but I simply glared at him and said," Well. Since you are robbed to see her son beside you and she is not, I will not let my presence bother you any longer."_

_With that said I cantered away, leaving the elf to his shame. Yet when I went past Gandalf, he snagged my tail. I squealed and tossed my head at him, glaring back at him viciously. Despite my harsh looks, Gandalf gazed at me softly as he exclaimed," The elf meant no offense Tessar. He did not mean to hurt you."_

_I flicked my tail, and Gandalf let go of my tail._

"_I do not believe you." I growled, and I sprinted off. I knew he couldn't understand me, yet it felt good to utter something. I galloped far and hard, yet making sure the fellowship was still in my sight, and lay down in the snow. The cold was somehow comforting in a really bizarre way. But never the less, it was comforting. I knew it was no good to go out pouting in the snow over what the young elf had said to me, but I stayed there, unsure of what I should do. I was just about dozing off until I heard the airy feet of Legolas upon the snow. I pinned my ears as I stood, snorting. I cocked my hind leg, threatening to kick if he came any closer._

"_I have not seen what your hooves can do to orcs, but I assure you, I do not wish to find out."_

_I barely moved my head to look at him, ears cocked behind me to listen as the elf sighed," I apologize if I offended you. It was unintentional, please understand."_

_I desperately tried to cling to my anger, yet Legolas' apology scraped it all away from my heart._

"_I forgive you Legolas, and I apologize for running off and making a fuss over something so small." I looked at the distance I could not see, yet I continued to pretend to see it._

"_It is fine to me if you are angry at me for my being, and I can understand that. I lost one I loved too…"_

_Thoughts of Brushbe rushed in my head. It was true, for I did lose someone I dearly loved._

"_Tessar…" Legolas cooed, cautiously approaching me, and then resting his hand on my hard shoulder." I could never be angry at you for such reasons! You are my friend, not my despise."_

_I nickered in appreciation as I turned my head to him, and lipped at him hands. He held then out for me to sniff and lick, and then rubbed my forehead._

"_So, what was my mother like?" I asked, feeling the elf hesitate before replying," Well, she was of a light chestnut color, white sprayed over her haunches and belly, a big white blaze running down her head. She was kind and gentle to all, even the enemy. She was basically my mother when my mother died, always there. Always caring for me…The last thing she ever said to me was:' Keep your chin up Legolas, and your eye on what counts in life. Never let it go once you have it, for when you lose it, it will hurt forever…"_

_We remained silent together, not moving from our positions until I felt Legolas jump._

"_Legolas! Easy my friend!" Aragorn cried." Tis' only me."_

_Legolas sighed, yet only sucked the breathe back in when Frodo fell in front of us, and began to tumble down the mountain side._

"_Frodo!" Aragorn cried, running to the hobbit's aid. He pulled Frodo to a halt, helping the dizzy hobbit to his feet. Almost immediately Frodo searched himself violently, eyes wide with fear. He looked up from his searching when Boromir picked up the Ring's chain from the snow and gazed longingly at it._

"_It is a strange thing that we should suffer so much pain and doubt. Over so small a thing…"_

_As if he ware in a trance Boromir began to reach for the golden band, yet snapped out of it when Aragorn called his name sharply._

"_Give the Ring to Frodo." He ordered. Boromir grinned, huffing calmly," Fine. I care not."_

_He held it out for Frodo to take, the young hobbit immediately snatching it away. Boromir chuckled, as he ruffled Frodo's hair and then slung his shield over his back, continuing on his way. _


End file.
